Sick
by Lil chap welsh nd proud
Summary: Ash has contracted a ancient and mysterious illness, and only by embarking on a long dangerous journey, may he find the cure, but with time ticking away, and ash getting worse by the day, will he and his friends be able to save him in time- pokeshipping
1. Chapter 1

Summery 

Ash has contracted a old and mysterious illness, and only by embarking on a long dangerous journey, may he find the cure, but with time ticking away, and ash getting worse by the day, will he and his friends be able to save him in time.

**pairings-definitely ASHxMISTY.**

This is my first pokemon fic so I'm not sure how it will turn out lol. This is set after the battle frontier and ash is about to set out on another journey but it won't be in sinnoh like in diamond and pearl, it will be a completely different one. ENJOY!

**Nd sorry for the sp mistakes, I'm not good at spelling the pokemon names. **

**Ages **

**Ash- 15**

**Misty-15**

**Chapter 1- **a new beginning 

The sun was shinning high above the lush green hillsides surrounding the small town of pallet. Lying beneath the shade of an old pine tree, was a raven haired teen, the peek of his hat tilted down slightly, and his yellow companion sitting lazily on his masters chest.

"soon it will just be me and you buddy" ash said to pikachu

" I'll be leaving all of our friends with professor Oak, but don't worry," He said chuckling "I think bulbasaur will keep 'em in line, speaking of which we better get going" He said while glancing down at his watch, "if we leave now we might actually be early for a change"

Ash got to his feet, and dusted himself down, "ya ready buddy" he said while pikachu scurried up his arm to his usual place on ash's shoulder. Pikachu nodded happily "pika….pika…chu" Ash smiled and then made his way down the dusty track that lead to Oaks house.

"Just around the hill pikachu" ash said happily "We'll be right on time"

"Don' count on it twerp" Said a very familiar trio of voices

Sighing ash turned around, not completely surprised by their appearance. "Not you guy's again" He said plainly

"well at least but a little heart into it," James said surprised

" Well after a few years of battling you guys it does get a little repetitive" ash said smirking

"ya havn' even heared our new motto" said meowth wisely

Ash groaned "go ahead"

"Prepare for trouble"

"and make it double…."

Smirking Ash slid away quietly, while team rocket were busy saying their moto, and ran towards his destination.

Team rocket finished their 'improved' motto, then suddenly Jessie shouted "Hey!, where'd the twerp go!"

The team looked around wildly "he ditched us!" Meowth growled

"He doesn't' really appreciate the hard work we put into our motto's" James said sadly, and they gave a collective sigh they clambered back into their balloon and flew into the sky, only to be shot down by a lone sperow with a grudge.. (and probably not to be seen again in this story lol sorry to any team rocket fans)

Laughing as he heard a faint "we're blasting off again" , Ash rounded the corner and made his way up to professor oaks lab and entered through the large front gates.

"Hey professor" ash said cheerfully as he entered Oaks lab

"oh, hello ash, I wasn't expecting you for another hour" Oak said smiling at ash

"But I thought I was right on time" ash said confused

"precisely, I though you'd be late, anyway shall we get on with it."

"okay" Ash said while un-attaching his poke balls from his belt and handing them to the professor.

"Oh and I have this for you, he said while rummaging in this pocket and handed to ash blue pokedex, this has all the information you need on the Neo Region"

"Wow thanks" Ash said gratefully, putting it in his back pocket, but suddenly, his head started to spin slightly, and held onto the wall for support.

"Are you ok ash" Oak said slightly concerned pikachu also turning his head to check if his master was okay "pika..pi"

"Yeah I'm fine, he said as his head cleared "just hungry I guess"

Nodding Oak said "well hurry along home then, knowing you mother has a feast ready for you"

"Yeah your right, c'mon pikachu I'll race ya" Ash said running out off the lab at top speed a dust cloud building behind him and pikachu hot on his tail.

Shaking his head slightly, oak said "some things never change"

Sorry for the boring beginning, but I had to introduce the story some how lol, next chapter will be called "reunion" and the old gang will be back together and the proper story can begin, so it will start to get better from there lol

REVIEW PLEASE, it would really help me out to find out what you guys think, even though nothings really happened yet lol.

LiL Chap --


	2. Chapter 2reunions

**Disclaimer:- I forgot to put this the last chapter lol, but I don't own pokemon, though I wish I did.**

**This is chapter 2, I haven't had any reviews yet lol, no worries like, though if your reading this even if you don't like it I really would like you to review, they could be complements or criticism, It would really help me a lot.**

**Chapter 2-**reunions

As ash neared his home, pikachu jumped onto his shoulder then leaped off clearing the last few metre's left between them and his house.

"looks Like you win again pikachu" Ash said panting, "maybe you should start training me"

"chu…pika….chu" Pikachu said nodding as if to say yes.

Laughing, they both went into the house only to be crushed by Mr mime rushing out of the door to water the garden for Mrs Ketchem.

Once inside, Ash was brought into a bone crushing hug from his mother, "hi mom" He said shakily, "kinda can't breath here"

Delia immediately let go Ash "sorry dear, I've just missed you so much, and then our leaving again tomorrow, so that is why I have cooked you all your favourites" She said giggling, pointing to the dining table stacked high with food.

Ash and pikachu glanced at each other for a second, then ran at super speed around the table munching at everything they could reach, until finally all of the plates where practically licked clean, and there at the end of the table, where a stuffed Ash and pikachu.

"oh…Ash there's one more thing" Delia said while walking into the kitchen carrying the mountain of empty plate's.

"Seriously, 'coz mom, I don' think I have any more room for.." Ash began before Delia interrupted him.

"No Not food silly…"she said "…A gift"

"Wow, what is it" Ash shouted excitedly

"Open it and see," she said mysteriously, Producing a neatly wrapped box, with Ash written neatly across the top.

He stared at it curiously before ripping the paper to shreds and peering inside the box to find a neatly pressed outfit.

" thanks mom, I'll go try it on" He said rushing up the stairs"

Arriving at his room, he stripped down to poke ball dotted boxers before slipping into his new outfit. He looked into the mirror, and was now wearing a black sleeved t-shirt, covered by black, short sleeved jacket, with blue sleeves and a Vertical blue line down the middle, with bright blue jeans and black trainers and a blue and black peeked hat.

"Pretty cool isn't it pikachu" Ash said, looking himself over in the mirror.

Pikachu looked ash over and nodded approvingly, before jumping onto his perch on ash's shoulder, and they both went down stairs.

"So what do ya think" Ash asked his mom, and she rushed over to him again, giving his another hug

"oh you look wonderful dear" She said joyfully

"That's Great mom, But breathing is becoming an issue again"

"opps sorry honey" she said leaving him go

Then ash looked over to pikachu "Hey, you up for some training buddy?"

"Pika-pi pika-chu"

"I'll take that as a yes" He said giggling "see you in a bit mom," Ash shouted before running out the door and into the forestry near by.

Ash felt at home among the tree's and the brush,loving the lush greens and the subtle red and blue's that surrounded him. Finding a nice open clearing he walked to the centre and looked about him, "perfect spot, for some training" he said breathing in deeply, "ya ready pikachu?"

"Pi-pika-chu" pikachu said getting into his fighting stance but before they could begin a rustling was heard from behind them, and they turned swiftly to the source, Ash was about to signal pikachu to attack, until he spotted a very familiar head of red hair.

"Misty….?" Ash said confused,

" Of course its me ash, I haven't changed that much"

Ash would agree, but he looked at her in awe, at how beautiful she looked, "what!?!" he asked himself "I can't think she's beautiful she's my friend" Quickly shaking that though out of his head he said

"No it's just I didn't expect to see ya that's all"

"well, you didn't expect me to let you go on ya new journey alone did ya" Misty said smiling at ash

"Ya mean you're coming with me"

" Of course, with out me you'd probably get lost" She said laughing as Pikachu jumped off ash's shoulder and did a little celebration dance, but was cut short when a wild Grovyle appeared from the bushes, its leaf blades held high ready to battle.( I don't know what the chances are that a Grovyle is in pallet but I did it anyway lol)

The clearing was still, Ash looked over to pikachu and nodded slightly, Pikachu nodded back, both stood ready.

Grovyle leaped quickly in to the air ready to swipe with leap blade, At ash's command pikachu dodged and countered with Iron tail hitting it's target squarely in the head.

Grovyle slid to the floor but raised its heads sharply and attacked with bullet seed, pelting pikachu in the chest, falling to the floor, but quickly recovered.

Ash felt a sharp pain in his chest, but quickly dismissed it and said "Pikachu follow up with quick attack. Following ash's orders, pikachu crashed into Grovyle at full speed, smashing it into a near by tree knocking it out.

Pikachu and ash both jumped into the air in celebration, and misty ran over to them to congratulate them. But suddenly the scene began to swim before ash's eyes and he fell backward onto the grass. Pikachu and misty quickly rushed to his side.

"Ash are you ok?" misty asked concerned

"Pika-pi"

"Yeah I'm fine guys…" he said smiling his head now clear , getting to his feet "Just got caught up in the moment I guess"

"ya sure" She asked sceptically, offering him a hand to get up which he gratefully took

"totally" He said reassuringly " Com' on we better head back"

Shrugging, Misty followed ash out of the forest and back home.

So that's chapter 2 hope ya enjoyed, slightly more eventful that the chapter lol, don't worry it gets better,

**Brock will be coming into the story a little later don't worry Brock fans lol**

**Please review people I need to know what you guys think**

**LiLchap :D **


	3. Chapter 3setting off

**Disclaimer- I definitely don't own pokemon, If I did Misty would be back in the series for good. **

**This is chapter 3 enjoy m8s, and thanks so much Kefka VI for being my first review and for some very helpful advice. :D**

**Sorry this chapter took longer than I thought, its half term like nd I have like millions of course work to finish lol. **

**Chapter 3-**Setting off

_Ash found himself back in the forest in the same clearing as before, confused, he looked about at his surroundings, and found he was surrounded by a pack of Roselia, skipping around him in a circle, all throwing delacate, pink rose petals. _

_Even more confused he turned to face the direction which lead back to Pallet, but stopped suddenly when he found himself face to face with misty. The Roselia suddenly broke out in dance shouting "confess your love," "confess your love"___**sorry, I watch to much mew mew power lol) **_Throwing even petals into the air, falling gracefully, around ash and misty._

"_Do you have something to tell me ash" She said in a slight whisper, inching even closer to him._

"_um…" he said his cheeks turning crimson, misty was now so close he could feel her hot breath against his cheeks, he started to close the gap between them, but abruptly jerked back, when the world around them Began beeping madly._

"_um mist, do you realise your beeping" ash said _

_She stared at him confused, and said "Pika-pi"_

"_huh…What?" he said puzzled_

_Without warning the Misty and the world around him began to fade, and feeling a sharp blow to the had found himself lying face first on his bedroom floor, pikachu by his side._

"Woah.." he said slightly out of breath, looking around his room, "just a dreem" Smiling he quickly got to his feet and got washed and slipped into his clothes and made his way down stairs to brunch.(which apparently is like the meal between breakfast & dinner lol, didn't know that until recently lol)

Sitting down at the table, he glanced quickly over to misty who was talking to his mom. Noticing his gaze Misty turned to looked at ash and smiled widely before contining the conversation with his mom. Blushing Ash looked around the table and found another feast, his mouth watering slightly he quickly mounted up a wide selection of food onto his plate and rapidly ate his fill, and then looked over to pikachu, who also had finished his bowl of poke-chow.

"wow mom, you've really outdone you're self" he said laughing

"yeah, everything's wonderful Mrs ketchem" Misty said nodding

"well I figured since it's your last day I'd cook you up something special" she said cheerfully

"so when are you setting off"

"soon as" he said excited raising his fist into the air " the ferry for the Neo region leaves tomorrow 11am sharp, so we better leave in like half an hour, that ok with you mist?" ash asked standing up

"Yeah I'll just get my stuff together" Misty said stadning up, and walking gracefully up the stairs to the guest room. Quickly followed by ash who rushed to his room to grab his backpack he had packed the night before, and ran back down stairs to meet misty.

After giving his mom a quick hug and a peck on the cheek to avoid any lethal hugs, and he, misty and pikachu set off.

** 6 hours later **

( I decided to do a time jump herecoz there is like no point in just writing a huge boring walk init)

Ash and misty, now a fair way away form pallet, decided to take a rest near a large crystal clear lake , dumping his backback by his side, ash fell back onto the lush green grass, turning to see misty doing the same.

"hey mist, how about we battle, for old times sake" he said chuckling looking up at misty who nodded and said "deffinently" and jumped to her feet determined, "Ash….Its time to get your game on" **(sorry , I'm kinda quote mad today)**

Laughing, he stood quickly and prepared to battle, "pikachu are ya ready"

"Pikachu" pikachu said standing ready

Misty grinned, and grabbed a poke ball from her bag and called out "Go Gyarados!" and he appered In the sparkling water. "quick Gyarados use bite!" Gyarados charged at pikachu, who dodged quickly and countered with thunder bolt, but garadoce was barely effected.

"wow mist, Gyarados has gotten really strong" Ash said happily, "but it doesn't mean your gona win"

"Yeah well we'll see about that, Gyarados hyper beam"

Caught of guard, ash yelled for pikachu to dodge, pikachu jumped into the air but the hyper beam still hit pikachu bottom half,causing him to crash to the floor.

"aright" ash cried out in pain and in shock bending down on to one knee"

"what the…" Ash thought to himself "did I get feel….No!" shaking all thoughts out of his head, looked ahead and saw pikachu had recoved and stood waiting for the next comand.

" Use double team" ash said loudly and watched as pikachu changed into ten and surrounded the now confused Gyarados,

"Quick use Volt tackle" the pikachu nodded in unison, and all ran quickly towards Gyarados, a electrical aura building, until finally the ten all smashed into Gyarados, nine instently evaporating on contact, and the tenth, real pikachu slamming into Gyarados from behind, knocking him unconscious. Misty instantly returning him to his poke ball.

"wow ash, congratul….." she started to say, but saw ash ahead of her, now crouched down, head on his knee's, his breathing ragged, "Ash..?!?" she shouted running towards him.

Ash felt extremely dizzy again, the world seemed to shift beneath his feet, and he felt drained, and found it increasingly hard to stay balanced, he looked forward to see Misty running toward him and quickly crouching down in front of him. He heared her say his name and felt her grab on to his hand tightly,he looked into her worried cerullian eyes, and his vision seemed to clear up.

"Ash are you ok?" she said deeply concerned,

"yeah…im just really tied," he said quickly, "I was just really excited to be going on a new new journey….with you….So it was kinda hard to sleep…" which wasn't a lie, remembering his dream

"aww that soo sweet of him" she thought happily, "he really is quite charming some times, he's not that bad looking either…wait did I just think, what I think I just thought…ash is my friend I can't think of him that way" erasing these thoughts from her head, she said

"are you sure your allright"

"yeah, nothing a good nights sleep won't cure" He said chuckling

"well why don't we just camp here, the port is only a 2 hours walk away, so we can just wake up early, plus it really is beautiful here"

"yeah okay, I'l go get some fire wood" he said walking swiftly into the forest and returning with a huge pile of wood , setting it down near their camp.

"I'll light the fire, oh why don't you get our sleeping bags out ready." Misty said while searching through her pockets for some matches. Sucsesful in her search she lit a fire but when she turned to check on ash, she giggled as she found him lying on his unravelled sleeping bag sound asleep. Shaking her head, she rolled him over, rolled out the rest of his sleeping bag and helped him inside. Pikachu quietly tip-toed up to ash and curled up in a ball on top of him.

Laughing slightly she jumped into her own sleeping bag, which she found close to ash's and eventually fell asleep.

**YEY another chapter done lolhope ya enjoyed.**

**Do ya guys recon brock shound be in the story, im not sure, I would probilly find it easier to do it without him but im not sure lolHELP! **

**Please review People!**

**Happy Halloween m8s lol**

**Lilchap :D**


	4. Chapter 4early to bedearly to rise

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon lol**

**Yes this is chapter 4sorry its gonna take a bit longer to update the rest of the story, school hols hav jus finished nd im in my last year so like theres millions of work nd coursework nd at to do, lol, but I will continue to update lol.**

**I have desided to put brock in the storybecause when I thought about it it wouldn' be right without him init lol, well here's chapter 4 hope ya enjoy.**

Chapter 4-early to bed-early to rise

The low morning sun filltered through the thick green foliage, and shone brightly on the shimmering waters below.

Ash's eyes fluttered open, and he stared around at his surroundings. He saw the lush low green hills and the glistening lake. He eye's passed over the large boulder, on which he stood in his previous battle with misty, and the memory of him himself falling to the floor, suddenly flashed through his mind.

" _What's happening to me?" _he asked himself_,"wait that's happened before….Like in Oaks lab and in the woods with misty…..Oh my god what if im allergic to misty!…" _

_Mentally slapping himself he then thought " cource not…, she wasn' in oaks lab….Wait this keeps happening when im around pokemon…but why??…."_

Ash was quickly knocked out of his train of thought when pikachu landed softly on his chest looking up at ash worriedly, as if understanding ash's confusion.

"Don't worry buddy, Im just thinking" he said chuckling, hey how about we go get some fire wood so we can make breakfast" Pikachu shook his head in aprovel, juming up to his pertch on his shoulder, and they strolled in to the forest, careful not to wake misty.

They walked through the dence forestry, picking up random fallen branches and twigs until they could carry no more, and pikachu could not be seen from his pertch dew to the large mound of sticks in his masters arms.

Turning to make their way back, but quickly stopped when they heared a low growling from near by. Dropping the sticks they swiftly looked all around them. Ash senced a presence behind him and turned quickly only to be slashed in the face by a mysterious creatue.

Ash held his head in pain and looked at his attacker, it was a pokemon for sure, but what one he diddn' know. He pulled his pokedex out of his pocket and pointed it at his new foe.

The pokedex then chimed in, in its annoying voice.

"_-Onrefin, the dragon pokemon, its solid black and blue scales are almost inpossible to penetrate, Onrefin is capable of powerful fire type moves and is very rare-"_

_( I know onrefin is a weired name, but I just spelled inferno backwords lol, onrefin looks like a black and blue spyro, just bigger and scarier lol)_

"Onrefin huh?…" Ash said happily, despite the gash on his forhead, ready for the challenge. " Pikachu use quick attack" he said loudly,

Pikachu complied, and charged at full speed at his opponent, throwing it several feet into the air landing with a crash, then stumbled to its feet, but then countered with flamethrower, that pikachu dodged gracefully.

"Wickid, now counter with thunder bolt" Nodding, pikachu leapt into the air and shocked onrefin directly, who then became dased and confused.

Smiling ash reached for his belt and grabbed one of his poke balls and enlarged it. He raised his arm to throw it and said "go!.. Pokeb…."

But stopped suddenly, staring down at his hands , which were shaking violenty, and the poke ball fell from his hands and landed softly on the grass bellow. He grabbed his wrist in attempt to stedy the shaking which eventually stopped.

Ash stared at his hands numbly, "what just happened" he said slightly freaked

" why wasn't I able to catch onrefin?" looking up, to find onrefin, but found it had already fled. "its just the blow to the head making me confused" he said half heartedly, not fully believing his own words.

"com' on pikachu…..lets get back to misty with the wood" he said grabbing all of the wood, and started to walk towards camp, pikachu following behind, watching his master all of the way.

They arrived back at camp, and found misty still curled up in her sleeping bag, fast asleep, and began to light the fire. Looking over at misty, then back at the fire, an idea popped into his head, he grinned widly and began to work .

-

**So theres chapter 4 hope ya enjoyed, sorry its way shorter than my other one's likebut this needed to be in here lol next chapter will be called- The boat, don't worry brock will apper soon lol**

**Lil-chap :D**


	5. Chapter 5 the boat

**Yeyhere's chapter 5sorry again for the very very long wait lol Hope ya had a mazin Christmas m8's and Happy new year lol anyways here's chapter 5**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5 - The boat**

Misty awoke when a crackeling reached her ears, confused, she proped herself onto to her elbows and stared at the bizzar sight. There stood Ash, in a apron and chefs hat, cooking breakfast.

"Wha..?" she said, still half asleep

"oh hey mist, sorry if I woke ya , just making us some food"

"um..you…cook??"

"hey," he said in protest,

"it ain' that bad, it isn't brock standered but it's edable at least" he said chuckling "just thought It would be nice for me to do the cooking for a change..you know..give you a break"

Misty stared in disbelief, "wow that's really sweet thanks" accepting the plate gratefully, and started eating.

"wow" she thought

"this isn't that bad actually" she said happily to ash, who was now passing a small bowl of poke-food to pikachu.

" well, I must have inherited some cooking skills from my mam" he said laughing, lifting his head to gaze at misty for the first time that morning.

Misty gasped in shock as she notised the long, but shallow cuts on ash's face,

"oh my god what did you do to your face"she said now crouched before him, staring into his deep chocolate eyes worridly

"Wha..?" he said, picking up a spoon, looking madly into his reflection to see what she was talking about,

"oh yeah" he said dumbly, remembering what happened that morning "I was attaked by a wild Onrefin this 'morning"

"oh my god are you ok?" she said worridly while grazing the cuts lightly with her finger, but then brought her hand back quickly, blushing ferociously, and looked to the ground

"yeah im fine," Ash whispered lightly blushing also, longing for misty to touch his face again, though thankful she was now looking to the ground, hiding his reddening cheeks.

"good" she said, a smile now gracing her pale face "so are ya ready at set off"

"Totally" he said smiling getting to his feet and started to gather his things, Misty doing the same, and once they'ed packed they set off down the long, dusty road that led to their destination.

** two hours later **

** Time:- 10:30 **

"we're cutting it a bit close but we're here" Mistly said triumphantly staring over at ash who was now sitting on the floor, breathing hard

"um.. Are you alright ash?" she said slightly concernd

"yeah im just a little tired" he said breathlessly "ya know….from the hike here"

Misty reached forward and grabbed ash's hand and helped him to his feet "well you can rest on the boat, come on we gotta go the boat leaves in half an hour" with that they proceded down the path that led to the docks.

Misty glanced over at ash concerned, 'ash never used to get this tired while hiking, hungry yes, but not this exhausted, we just ate, it just doesn't make sense'

She looked over once again and found that pikachu had now jumped down from ash's shoulder and started walking on the ground. She looked from pikachu to ash, noticing ash no longer looked tired, a confused looked appered on his glistening face, but he just contined walking.

Misty just dismissed this, she stared ahead and found that theyed finally reached their destination.

Smiling the pair bought their tickets and made their way onto the large boat and marvelled at the sight. The Luxurry ship contained over 300 bedrooms, 5 battle arena's, a ball room, dinning hall, several shops and many clubs.

The trio stared at the activities listed on the wall in wonder, but one in particular caught ash's attention immediately

"catch ya later mist, all ya can eat buffay" he said grinning ear to ear "meet ya at the ball tonight" and he and pikachu disappeared down the corridor.

"some things will never change" she chuckled and made her way to her room.

**Mistys POV **

She turned the golden door knob and pushed the open in gently, slightly afraid of what she might find, as it was ash who had made the room arrangements, and what she saw made her gasp.

The room was a painted in a mixture of creams and browns, and beautifuly decorated with a range of breathtaking furnature, placed gracefully throughout the large space.

Misty was impressed, ash had bought ajoining rooms, each with a kings size bed and onsuite bathroom.

"well I better start getting ready for the ball, I only have like 5 hours to go"

**(AN-sorry fellow girls, but it does take a surprisingly long time for most women to get ready lol) **

**Ash's POV**

Now well feed, ash and pikachu made their way back to their room, that was next to misty's and entered through the large oak door.

Glancing at his watch, ash said to pikachu "hey pikachu, we better start getting ready" smiling with excitement ash proceeded into the bathroom, and took off all of his clothes and hopped into the steam filled shower, and let the hot water stream down his tonned body and into the drain below.

Getting out of the shower he wrapped the bottom of his body in a fluffy white towel and walked over to the large oval shaped mirror to dry and comb his hair and then walked in to his room and searched through his bag for his hair gel.

Unsuccessful in his search, He knocked lightly on the door the separated mistys room and his own. Heaing a "come in" from the other side, he opeped the door.

**Mistys POV (sorry for all the POV changing I duno how elce to write this bit)**

Misty looked up from the vanity table she was sat at and what she saw praticaly made her jaw drop 10 feet.

There before her no longer stood the short 10 yr old kid she once knew, but a tall,well built, 15 yr old, driping wet, in nothing but a towel. She heared him say something but her attention was focused on his toned chest.

She was brought out of her daze when ash called her loudly

"Mist, do ya have any hair gel I can borrow, I think I left mine at home "he said chuckling

"Yeah sure" she said happily and proceeded to seach the vanity table which was already covered in make up, ready for her to put on

Ash watched as she searched the large table covered in various tubs and tube of make up "why are you putting make up on anyway mist, its not like you need it, your beautiful without it" realising what he had just said he smiled goofily, his cheeks turning crimson

Misty stopped seaching and looked up at ash smiling sweetly "well, maybe I only wear make up to look good for some one special"

"like who?" ash said, oblivious as usual

"just a certain pokemon trainer,"she said mysteriously, before passing ash the tub of hair gel and gently nudging him out of the door and closing it lightly behind him.

"who could she be talking about ?" ash thought before walking back into the bathroom, gel in hand.

………………………………**...8888888888.……………………………...**

**Well that's chapter 5 lolMy next update shouldn't be up in to long, providing I can keep my twin brother off the pc for a while lol, I have the next chapter planned anyways so it shouldn't take too long anyways.**

**Hope ya enjoyin the hols people**

**Lil-chap :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I said that I would update soon, but as soon as I got back to school I was hit by a wall of course work lol **(see chibbi version of lil-chap being crushed by mountain of paper)** lolanyways lolEnjoy the next chapter :D**

**. **

**Chapter 6- The ball**

Ash stared as himself proudly in the floor length mirror, adjusting his red bow tie, on his sleek black tux, with shiney back shoes and red cummerbund around is waist. Pikachu sood at his side, wearing a red bow tie also.

"well" he thought to himself confidently, "this is my chance to impress Misty, show her im better than this pokemon trainer she keeps talkin about….who is this dude anyway" he thought wistfully.

Ash was suddenly brought out of his thoughts, when he heard a slight knock at the door. He quickly glanced at his watch, "8 o' clock" he thought nervously, "show time" quickly looking him self over in the miror, then proceeded to open the door, and what he saw, took his breath away.

There stood Misty, in a floor length, midnight blue, shoulder less ball gown, beautiful diomonties arranged gracefully along one side of the dress, reaching from her bust to her waist, fitting her figure perfectly.

**AN-( for their outfits I just used what me nd me twin bro r gonna wear to our prom in June lol- nd I havta wear a dress (chibbi version of lil-chap bursts into tears)-lol sorry I love chibbi's lol)**

"…Whoa…" he said, mouth agape, "you look…Beautiful" he said smiling, offering his arm, which she accepted happily "may I esscort you to the ball maddame" he said grinning, in his most elegant French accent he could manage"

"Lead the way" she said giggling letting Ash guide her to their destination.

………………

Misty and Ash walked through a giant archway that led into the ball room, and walked up to balcony that looked over the many dancing figures and looked around the room. Ash was amazed at the sight, the room was as big as the indego plattu **( SP?) **and was decorated with fine golds creams and browns. A large banquet table was set up at the side of the room with various foods and drinks, and even one of those chocolate fountain things.

Ash looked down at the many dancers below, waltzing gently to the classical music, holding their partners close while swaying to and fro, and had a sudden vision of Mistey and himself doing so.

"um Mist…would you like….to…um…"

"yes?…"

"would you like to dance?" he said rather clumsily, extending his hand out to her

"I would love to" she said happily, grapping hold of his hand, and made their way out on to the dance floor. While pikachu made his way over to the buffet table.

"Wait a minuite!," he thought paniced "I don't know how to dance…..wait …wait…no need to panic…..I've seen this in movie's a million times, I'll just do what they did"

Releacing the breath he didn't realise he was holding, he turned to face her, "I can do this" he thought anxiously "for…her"

Misty, sencing Ash's hesitation, inched closer to him, and gently placed her hands gently onto his shoulder and waist, Ash followed suit, and placed one hand on her shoulder, and one at her back, and both began to sway with the music, spinning gently like the others around them, staring deep into each others eyes.

The world seemed to fall away, the music seemed to fade, all that existed was the young pair, seemingly floating on air, gliding across the room in each others arms, lost in each other's eyes. Ash felt her arms glide around his neck, her head now reasting on his chest, and he lowered his head and breathed in the scent of firery locks, "if only this moment could last forever" he thought sadly, as the sound of applause as the song ended filled the large ball room, bringing them back to reality.

The pair slowly parted, their eyes never shifting from each others

"That was….." misty started, slowly unwrapping her arms from around Ash's neck

"Amazing" they said breathlessly in Unison, their faces inching slowly towards each other

"um…..I'll get us some drinks, I'll be right back"he said quickly before walking swiftly away towards the buffet table.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Misty POV . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Mistey sighed as she watched Ash walk away, "why can't I just tell him…..why does it have to be so difficult" she thought wistfully, and turned around slowly, only to bump into someone

"oh my gosh I'm so sorry" she said quickly , before looking up at the strange man before her. The man was around the same as her, or maybe a little younger, and had shaggy brown hair with eyes to match, and was an inch or so taller then her. He also had a pair of dark framed glasses, that fit his slightly tanned face perfectly"

"No need to appolagise, it was my mistake,"the man said chuckling "I'm Jordon by the way, Jordon Harries."

"um.. Hi, im Misty, Misty Waterflower **(Is that her name I heard it in other fics but im not sure)**

"So Misty, would ya like to dance" He said smiling

"well…um.." before she could reply, he had his arm around her waist, and was being escorted**(cough dragged cough)lol)** onto the dance floor.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Ash POV. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Ash stared sadly into the bowl full of fruit juice, while grabbing 2 cups from the table to fill with the crimson drink "why can't I just tell her that….I love her…." he thought sadly, picking up the two glasses and turning swiftly to go back to misty, but what he saw, shattered his heart, ahead of him was Misty, dancing just as they were a moment ago, with a another man.

Ash dropped the drinks back onto the table, the red drink spilling out onto the white table cloth, and walked out onto the deck, an sat upon the cold metal railing **( it's not suiside before ya think anythingjust saying lol) **

"I bet he's that pokemon trainer….she'd rather be with him than me" he thought miserably, staring out at the ocean, shimmering in the light of the full moon.

"why didn't I just tell her sooner…….. I love her……and she might love me too…… but she probably like's that pokemon trainer…what's he got that I haven't got?…..A Raichu..I bet he has a Raichu" he thought glumly "…well at least she happy."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Misty POV . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Finally gotten away from Jordon, she proceded to the buffet to look for Ash, he'd been gone for a long time, and was starting to get worried. She noticed that Pikachu was sitting at the end of buffet table munching on some poke-chow that had been placed there for any of the trainers pokemon.

"Hey pikachu, have you seen ash" Misty said with worry

"chu" Pikachu said shaking his head

"oh..can ya help me look"

"Pi pika chu" Pikachu said determind, turning to look around

"thanks" Misty said , turning to look around also.

Pikachu ran through the legs of the many dancers, untill walking past the door that led to the deck, which was wide open, curious, pikachu walked out into the cold night air.

Seeing Ash pikachu leaped into the air and landed gracefully on his shoulder

"PIKA PI" pikachu shouted excitedly

"oh hi pi…" Ash started, but stopped, suddenly feeling week, and his head erupted in pain causing him to grip his head in pain. He felt him self slip of the railing, and into the abyss below, taking pikachu with him.

**LOL CLIFFY- Hope ya enjoyed people, il update as soon as possible**

**Hwyl fawr (good bye) m8s lol**

**Lil-chap**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya m8sagain sorry for the wait, my actual exams r like in 7 weeks and their kinda like a forever deal so I think this will be my last chapter for while sorry, but if I have time I'll update, but my exams are currently my priority like lol but I couldn't leave ya hanging like so here's chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

_PIKA PI" pikachu shouted excitedly_

"_oh hi pi…" Ash started, but stopped, suddenly feeling week, and his head erupted in pain causing him to grip his head in pain. He felt him self slip of the railing, and into the abyss below, taking pikachu with him_

……………………………

Ash clutched at the cold metallic railing for dear life, a numbness spred through his entire being as he felt his strengh draining form his body. His arms began to tremble, but still held on tightly with his right arm, while his left droped to his side.

"Pik….get…mist" he struggled to say, through ragged breaths, the icy air ripping through his lungs

Pikachu stared at his master worridly, hesitating before nodding determinedly, then jumped up off Ash's shoulder and ran towards the oblivious dancers.

Ash felt some strengh return to his body, enough to lift his left arm back up to the bar, but found himself unable to raise himself as he struggled to lift his still trembling body up onto the deck. In a last act of desperation Ash swung his right arm around the bottom of the railing and held on tight. Ash felt his grip loosen, and felt his arm sliding away from the railing….

Misty POV 

Misty looked frantically around the vast ballroom, searching the cround for the one face she wanted to see. Turning towards the buffet, she saw a small mouse like pokemon running towards her

"pikachu" she sighed with relief "maybe he found Ash" she thought hopefully. Her relief was diminished, when she she saw the look on pikachu's panic stricken face, running to meet him she quickly said

"what is it pikachu?" she asked both paniced and confused

Pikachu simply tilted his head towards the sliding doors that led out onto the deck then ran back in that direction, Misty seeing that as a sign to follow him, chased after him.

Reaching the sliding doors, she gazed out at the railing and fear suddenly sped through her body as she realised what was happening. Her heart seemed to stop as she saw Ash's hand slowly slip away from the bar.

The next few moments seemed to take a lifetime to pass, quickly Running forward, she dived towards the railing and grabbed Ash's wrist before he could fall, his weight almost causing her to fall over the railing also.

"Hold on!" she cried, struggling to sustain ash's weight, and to stay deck bound.

Thinking quicky, she placed her feet on the bottom bar of the railings locking the heels of her shoes in place

"ok…..you gona have to work with me here ok Ash…..pull up on three" Misty said calmly, but her eyes gave her fear away

Ash nodded determinedly, and on the word "three" he worked with Misty until his feet were able to lock onto a small porthole, and then he was able to climb over the railing, and fell to the deck on the other side, panting. He rolled his head to see Misty who was Leaning against the wall opposite, panting, her head placed on her knees.

"are you ok?" he asked earnestly, as she raised her eyes to meet his

"Am I ok, I'm the one who should be asking you, you're the one who nearly fell of the ship!" she shouted sternly "You scared the life out of me"

"I'm sorry for scaring you" he said seriously, "thanks for saving me Mist, I'd probably be speeping with the magikarp if it wasn't for you"he said, smirking slightly

Misty smiled at this "he seems so sincere" she thought to herself "Most boys would deny that they were jusy saved by a girl" **(No offence all boys out there lol)**

"so what happened anyway?"she asked concerned

"I was just sitting out here on the railing, and pikachu must have startled me and I fell" he answered awkwardly, staring at the ground not, not wanting to tell Misty the whole truth.

Misty just stared at him sighing sadly, "It's more than that I can tell"

Ash now raised his head to reach her worried gaze, and he sighed sadly before beginning, "I'm not really sure what happened…I just got a really bad headache, and I felt really weak, and I slipped of the bar"he stated softly, dancing around the truth.

"I know there's something more, but I know ash will tell me when he's ready" she thought before nodding towards Ash

Ash smiled slightly, before lifting himself up onto his elbow, and tried to raise himself up onto unstable legs, only to fall back down to the deck, his head spinning

"Ash" she said worriedly, running to his side "are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy"he said frowning, attempting to get up again, now with Mistys aid

Misty looked at him worridly, "Maybe you sick?" she said while placing a delicate hand upon his forehead. "oh my god Ash your burning up"

"Nah I'm fine" he said smirking, now standing steadily on his own feet "nothing a good nights sleep won't cure"

Misty just nodded, not sure what to think, and help esscort Ash back to his room

………………………………......

Misty closed the door that joined Their rooms, and leant againt the glased wooden surface and sighed

"he fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow" she whispered, smiling slightly, walking towards her bag, slipping out of her dress, before grabbing her Pjs, putting them on before sliding into bed.

"I wonder what really happened tonight?" she thought, bringing the bed sheets up to her chin

Before she could think any further, she heared a loud thump from the other side of the wall.

"Ash?" she thought worridly, amediatly throwing back the covers, and running towards the adjoining door.

She found Ash on the floor, his bed sheets twisted around his slightly trembling body, his brow glistening with sweat.

"he must be having a nightmare" she thought concerned, "It must be the fever" she thought anxiously, running towards the bathroom, grabbing a wash cloth, and running it under a cold tap.

Rushing back to his side, she placed the wash cloth on to his forehead, but didn't seem to sooth his savage dreams.

Misty, thinking quickly knelt beside him, and began to stroke his soft raven locks, she saw the effects immediately, when he seemed to calm down.

Sighing with relief, she laid down beside him, still stroking his hair softly

"what's happening to you Ash?" she thought sadly, but before she realised it, she slipped into a deep but hardly restful sleep.

**Well there you have it guys, I don't really think this chapter was as well written as my last, but I hope it has answered some of ya questions like :D**

**Happy Easter people**

**Hwyl Fawr :-D **


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya, I'm back :D

**Hiya, I'm back :D sorry for another seriously long wait, I just came back from a 2 week holiday in Majorca :D, and total writers block doesn't help either lol. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions**

**ENJOY!**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Misty POV**

Misty stirred in her sleep, her arms wrapped tightly around her 'pillow'. But something seemed off, her pillow seemed to shift beneath her, rising and falling in even intervals, and something seemed to be tightly bound around her waist.

"Since when do pillows move?" she though groggily, her mind still clouded by sleep, and not yet fully comprehending the situation.

She raised a heavy hand, slowly exploring the alien substance beneath her, her brow furrowing in confusion as she felt the soft, clammy surface. Misty jumped slightly, as whatever was supporting her, jerked slightly beneath her touch.

Suddenly realisation hit her, as memories from the night before flooded back. Panic set in, and her heart began to pound in fear of Ash discovering them selves in such a compromising position. Shuddering at the thought

"How would I explain this if he woke up" she thought nervously. "I better get out of here quick"

She moved cautiously, slowly untangling her arms from around his broad chest, lifting is muscular arm away from her waist. He stirred, clutching her waist once again, like a young child deprived of their teddy. Misty froze in place, slowly raising her gaze to his glistening face. As if aware of her gaze, his eyes shot open, their eyes locking.

**Ash POV**

He felt something stiffen within his arms, he instinctively tightens his grip. Thinking that pikachu was having a nightmare. He suddenly felt his arm being lifted into the air, by hands to smooth and slender to be the little fuzzy paws of his Pikachu.

Confused, he opened his eyes to meet the cerulean eyes of Misty, getting lost in her eyes, and both blushing a deep scarlet. Her eyes so full of concern and love, He suddenly felt compelled to place a hand upon her cheek, and run his hands through her fiery hair. His eyes darted to her lips, and longed for them to be upon his, and started leaning closer to her, Misty following suit.

Now only a few inches apart, closer and closer, their noses practically touching, Ash could feel her breath hot against his skin, and was about to close the gap….

Suddenly he felt as though he couldn't breath, something seemed to be lodged in his throat, his body acting instinctively, causing him to quickly turn away from Misty, and began to cough violently.

**Nobody's POV**

Misty quickly grabbed his hand, in the hope that it may sooth the savage coughing. It seemed to work, as in a few moments the coughing stopped, and the blockage seemed to clear as he laid his head to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Misty asked nervously

"Yeah" he said shakily, his efforts to hide his weariness failing miserably

Misty shook her head with dismay; she knew something was wrong with Ash, and neither of them should deny it any longer, the signs were all so clear, and all so frequent, and Misty couldn't believe she had dismissed it for so long, and now is the time to confront him about it.

She held his shoulders within her grasp, forcing him to stare into her unwavering gaze.

"Ash what's happening to you….you haven't not been your self for the last couple of days….what's wrong….you know you can tell me anything…right?

He hesitated before he answered, as is contemplating what he was going to say

**Ash POV**

"I know that Mist…" he said slowly "and if I knew…I would tell you"

Misty seemed to accept this answer, but the fear did not disappear from her eyes, which made Ash feel like his heart was being torn in two. What He had said wasn't a lie…He didn't know what was happening to him, except that it was some how linked to pokemon.

He felt Misty lay her head gently onto his chest, and hold him tightly within her arms. He hesitatingly lifted a hand and started gently running his fingers through her fiery locks as they drifted off to sleep once more.

**………………………… …………. …………. …………… ………….. …………..**

Ash awoke many hours later, swiftly looking down at the sleeping Misty, snoozing peacefully, and safe. He sighed; his dream had not been so reassuring.

He slid his body from beneath Misty's body, and gently lifted her up into his arms, and gently transported her to his bed, draping the quilt over her.

Ash could suddenly smell something odd, and looked around the room, searching for the odoriferous source, until finally he realised it was him the smell was emitting from, and shook his head in disbelief.

"Misty stayed with me all night and I smelled like this" he thought sadly "way to impress her stink-boy."

Deciding it was time for a shower; he grabbed his wash bag from his back pack, and made his way to the bathroom.

But not before making a quick phone call.

**……….. ………. ………. …….. …….. ………… ……………………….**

Misty awoke to a firm knock at the door, slightly dazed; she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and made her way across the room and opened the door.

There before her stood a tall middle-aged man, dressed in a classy waiters uniform, a large trolley filled with various silver platters.

"Breakfast for Monsieur, Ketchem and Madame, Waterflower" He said in a clear, French accent, wheeling the trolley into the room.

Misty stood mouth agape as he started to unload the contents of the trolley.

"Um….thank you…but uh…..I didn't….." Misty started, clearly bewildered

"Ah…do not worry Madame, I assure you, It has all been taken care of" He said smiling, wheeling the trolley back out into the corridor

"Enjoy your breakfast" he stated quickly before disappearing around the corner.

Confused, Misty made her way back to the bed, where the waiter had placed the food. Curious, she lifted the lid off of the tray closest to her and smiled widely as she stared at all her favourites laid out neatly before her.

Arranged neatly on the tray before her was two large plates, one holding waffles, covered in thick golden syrup, and the other holding a mound of succulent red strawberries, with thick clotted cream.

"But who could have……" she started to think, but her train of thought was cut off, as the culprit walked into the room, and realisation hit her.

"Cool breakfast's here" he said grinning, sitting down on the bed next to misty, and tucking in to his own food.

"How did you know I liked these?" she asked curiously, looking over to ash, who was shovelling down his food, she chuckled, "some things never change" she thought

"Well I remembered when we went on our first Journey together this is all you ate for like 4 weeks straight" he said chuckling, raising his head and flashing his trademark smile "so I figured you must still love em"

"Wow" she thought surprised, "he remembered all that time" he is so sweet

"Yeah I do, thanks" she said before eating her own breakfast.

…………**. ……. ………. ……. ……..Later On…………… …………. …………**

**(I was getting kinda board of the whole room scene so I'm gonna skip to the good bit lol)**

Since this was their last day on the ship, Ash and Misty decided to explore the ships many Levels and rooms, until they found themselves in the library; a large circular room, the walls lined with tall oak bookcases, and filled with dozens of comfortable armchairs, and small beanbags in the corner saved for the children on the ship.

The beanbags were all occupied by young children, all listening intently to a teenage girl sat in front of them, a large book within their hands.

Misty blinked in surprise as the girl flashed a smile at her, beckoning them over, before continuing with the story.

Bewildered Misty walked forward, sitting behind the group of kids, Ash following suit.

Misty felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to find Ash inching closer to her, and whispering in he ear, "Who is she?" he inquired "she seemed to know you"

"I'm not sure….but I know I have seen her before…..but I can't think where"

Applause suddenly broke out all around them, and they turned to find that the girl had finished her story, and was walking over to them.

"Hiya I'm Cerys, I'm from New Bark Town and I'm a pokemon Trainer" she said proudly, extending her hand to Ash and Misty.

Misty suddenly remembered where she had seen her before.

"I remember you now, you challenged me to a gym battle last year" Misty said excitedly

"Wow you remember me" She said blushing "that's what I wanted to talk to you about…..I was wondering if you could read a story to the kids?" she asked hopefully

Now it was Misty's turn to Blush, "Um….why me... I couldn't…"

"Please Misty; I know the kids would love having a real live gym leader tell them a story"

"Yeah Mist…you certainly have the mouth for it" Ash said jokingly

Misty giggled and rolled her eyes, "back to his old self I see" she said to herself

"Okay, I'll do it" Misty said smiling

…**. …. … .. .. …. …. … .. .. .. ..**

She looked at the large bookcase in awe, running her finger along the many novels, but one caught her eye immediately. It was a thick, Leather bound book, its age was undeterminable, but Misty guessed it was very old, as the pages were yellowing. Misty wondered how a book of such age wound up here, but she seemed unmistakably drawn to it.

She sat in front of the expectant children in the large, and a smiling Ash, who was sat cross legged in the front row.

Misty flicked through the pages, and found it was made up of many different stories, about legendary people and their pokemon. She stopped on a page that caught her eye, it was entitled- "Aneirin the Honourable"

**(Aneirin is a welsh name- meaning honourable or golden)**

**(The story is gonna be written in a sort of child like way, like you'd find in a fairy tale lol)-enjoy)**

Misty wasn't sure why, but she felt obliged to read this story, she took a deep calming breath, and then began.

_Many years ago, in a kingdom far away, lived a powerful and noble man named Aneirin, his name both feared and honoured by men and pokemon alike. _

_He and his pokemon companions, was an unstoppable force of good throughout the kingdom, ridding it of the evil forces that lurked there, until one day, even the Gods did not deem him worthy of his tremendous gift, and bestowed a test upon the unsuspecting soul, to see if he was truly worthy, to prove his soul un-corrupted by evil._

_He became ill, worse as the days went by, affected by the one thing that gave him his power, his closest friends-his pokemon. _

_His declining health brought pain and sadness to his pokemon, thus he separated himself from his companions, travelling great distances, battling through blistering winds and scorching deserts, until reaching the ends of the kingdom, the highest peek of the great mount Rhew, __**(rhew is welsh for ice lol)**__ A relentless storm thundering above, rain pouring down all around him., but he was oblivious to it all, Near death he crawled the last few feet, into a cave that sat atop of the mountain, at last he had succeeded, he had reached his destination, where he couldn't cause anymore pain to his friends. Overcome with tiredness, and pain, and the darkness engulfed him._

_He awoke with the shinning sun, signalling the end of the storm, and found himself surrounded by his companions once more, and the pain did not come, as if it had been taken away with the relinquishing storm._

_It was if the Gods themselves had deemed him worthy once more._

Misty read the last line, which was greeted by an uproar of applause, but Misty was oblivious to it all, the story kept replaying in her mind, along with the events of the last few days.

Misty shook her head in disbelief

"It's just a story…..isn't it?"

…………**. ……….. ……………. ……………. ………………………**

**Well there you have it people, chapter 8 :- D**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**R + R**

**Lil-chap **


	9. Chapter 9

Hiya, I'm back :D

**chapter 9**

**Well here's chapter 9. Again sorry for the wait, but there are many things happening in my life right now that are not exactly inspiring me. But I wound like to thank--"twinklingeyes07"-- for understanding my situation, and giving me that lil nudge I needed to start writing again- THANK YOU MATE**

**Now on with the story :DEnjoy!**

Misty stood in awe as the applause died down, the book trembling within her grasp.

"It all fits" she realised "if this story were true, it would certainly explain his tiredness, his sudden illness and his problems around pokemon lately" she thought worriedly piecing together the odd events of the last couple of days.

"But how can this be possible" she thought worriedly "this is just a story I found in a dusty old book, its ridicules…..isn't it"

She turned the book over to stare at the cover. A strange symbol seemed to imprinted deep into the leather, forming a complex pattern of intertwining loops and lines, which seemed to form the shape of a pokeball.

She shifted her gaze towards Ash, who sat frozen on the floor, seemingly in deep thought. She had a bad feeling that Ash had come to the same conclusion.

…**. …. …. …. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. ….. …**

As Misty finished the thrilling tale, he sat frozen in awe, in that one moment he suddenly recalled all of the strange events that had happened over the past few days. It all seemed come together like a giant jigsaw, joining to form a picture within his mind.

"This is insane," he thought sceptically "it's a children's story…nothing more….isn't it?" He hesitated, and then shook his head to clear his mind. "Don't be stupid," he scolded himself, "I've just been under the weather lately, I just so happens that I felt more ill around his pokemon, its just a coincidence"

Happy with his new theory, he glanced about him to find all the children had left the reading area, so he decided to stand, but in his attempt he found him self falling back to the ground, his legs momentarily weakening.

"Still not used to the ship I guess," he said doubtfully, clinging onto the nearest chair to haul himself up, "nothing to worry about"

He looked towards Misty, who sat upon the chair clutching the book tightly, her face slightly contorted with worry.

"But if it's nothing to worry about…then why does Misty looked so worried" Ash thought anxiously.

**Misty POV**

Misty hugged her pillow tightly within her arms, and shifted her position once again. She had left the library many hours before, and the subject that had troubled her then and failed to leave her mind now.

"It's obvious that the story effected Ash too," she thought wistfully "But is isn't even possible, Gods…..curses…...magic, it's all the stuff of Fairytales…but…it's so similar to…"

"Arrgch!" she groaned in frustration, "there is no way I am going to be able to figure this out"

"But there is something different about Ash," she thought worriedly, "What if he really is sick….he might get worse and….."

She shook her head frantically "this is going nowhere…there's only one place I'm going to get any answers, and that's from Ash himself.

Determined, she made her way from her bed to the door joining their rooms and began knocking swiftly on the wooden surface.

Hearing a muffled 'come in', Misty rushed through the door, prepared to demand some answers, but the sight of Ash drained her mind of all accusations.

Ash was sitting leaning against the headboard of his bed, his sheets lying in a crumpled heap on the floor-unwanted. Sweat glistened his brow and bare chest, and his eyes seemed clouded, and unfocused.

"Ash!" she gasped, moving swiftly to his side "Are you ok?"

"Hey Mist', yeah I'm fine, I'm just...feeling really warm" he chuckled, gesturing towards Misty for her to sit besides him

"NO ASH YOU'RE NOT FINE!" Misty erupted, "you've not been your self since we left for our journey, you've been feeling tired…ill, collapsing, acting weird around pokemon…." She sighed sadly, her voice softening "so no Ash…you are not fine…..and it scares me"

Suddenly feeling week after her sudden outburst, she sat beside Ash, curling up and lightly placing her head lightly in the nook of he shoulder.

Ash brought a comforting arm around Misty, drawing her closer to his body.

"Yeah Mist….I admit I haven't been myself….I haven't been feeling well for a while, and It just seems to be getting worse with all this travelling" he sighed sadly

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I didn't want you to worry about me, and I guess I was afraid you wouldn't let me continue the journey if you found out, but I guess you found out anyways…are you mad?"

"Your darn right I'm mad, you could have gotten your self seriously ill, then you wouldn't have been able to go to the neo region at all!… what where you thinking!?" she said angrily

"I guess I wasn't…." he chuckled softly "I was just so excited for us to be back together again, I didn't want to ruin it"

"Aww Ash…always putting others before your self" she thought to herself

"But what about the story, it seems like too much of a coincidence for it not to be true?"

"Misty it was a story from a children's book, a story invented to inspire kids….like a fairy tale or something, seriously there's no need to worry about me Mist', I just need some rest, the I'll be back to my old self"

"Ok as soon as we arrive at Swansea City, we are not leaving until your better ok?" she said sternly, her eyes drooping sleepily

"Agreed," He said smiling, "now go to sleep mist, don't worry, I'll be ok"

She yawned and smiled sweetly towards Ash, before snuggling closer to Ash and falling to sleep.

Ash ran his fingers thorough her soft red hair and sighed

"I really want to believe what I told you was true Mist'….but deep down inside….I know I'm wrong"

**Well that is this chapter done and dusted, sorry for the shortness, but I felt I should end the chapter here, to have a lil breather before the real action begins lol. I already have the next chapter planned; in a flow-chart anyways, so all I have to do is fill in the gaps, then I can post the next update as soon as I can.**

**Finally, I have some good news for a change, me n my bro have passed our exams, so we can go to college.**

**Thanks again twinklingeyes07, when I got your email today, I just started typing, then I finished, its also thanks to your inspiration, that I got all the planning done, thanks m8, you won't believe how much you have actually helped me lol**


	10. Sorry everyone NOT CHAPTER but plz read

Heya, I am really sorry for not updating m8, it seems like this is all I'm saying lately

Heya, I am really sorry for not updating m8, it seems like this is all I'm saying lately. As you know I've started college, at the moment, i finding it extremely intense, new place, new subjects, none of my friends have gone on to college, and the work load is a nightmare, you'd think they'd be a little lighter on work in the first week.

Therefore, under the circumstances, I have not found the time to write, I doubt I will until I have settled down in college and have gotten used to it.

So I have decided to go on a short break, sorry every one, but everyone is expecting a great chapter, so I would rather wait until I have the proper time to write it

Again sorry


End file.
